A special friendship
by InfinitePenis
Summary: King Pig has made a special friend, and it will effect both the Pig's and the Bird's kingdom forever.


[4:38:35 PM] -: King Pig was excited as he was walking through his crystaline palace. Today was the day he knew his stolen little birdies would be old enough for him. He liked them young, that's why he stole the bird's eggs. But not too young. He had to let them grow, and growing up in the swine's domain they would be treated like a divinity. These birds were not for eating, there were to quench the King Pig's raging lust for the young feathered children. He passed a mirror, admiring his reflection in the excessively shiny glass. His hair was of the high saturated lime green that was often a sign of royalty in the Pig Kingdom. His eyes were bright today, he had a mission. He snorted again, his snorting was a pig's habit, and went on his way to the nursery. He knocked gently on the nursery door, the young birdies were old enough to open a door now, they were nearly 10. He checked his long, claw-like fingernails were the same color as his hair, the bright lime green. It was just bright enough to catch your eye and really drag you in, but not bright enough to hurt your eyes and disgust your optical senses if you look for more than a glance. He snorted, coming in anyway. The birds must be sleeping. He was right, he sighed happily, eyes wandering over the beautiful young boy birds in thier nest of blankets. He took his pick of them, shaking the young birdy's shoulder, waking him up. "Hey.. today's a special day for you.." He smiled at him, waiting for his precious to look up and greet him this marvelous morning.

[4:44:22 PM] Jun: ((My mom is calling me. Brb))

[4:46:45 PM] -: [[alright. ]]

[5:07:23 PM] -: [[ upload/177751516512929045_IT88p5F7_ ]]

[5:10:38 PM] Jun: After an adequate amount of time and nourishment, the young birds were well and tame. The soft and light, feather-like blue hair nestled perfectly on top of their little heads as their leashed hooded over with their closed lids. It was a seemingly mundane day - not a care escaped the birds' mind. They had grown attached to the King Pig, knowing little to nothing of their start of life in this large palace and the aminosity shared by the Pigs and his true parents. When the king shook the fragile aves, he awoke slowly, carefully pulling himself away from the warmth of his still-asleep siblings. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking up at the Pig King with a cheurbic expression - nothing more than a diffident nature. The tuff of hair was slightly disheveled, bothered into a series of cowlicks. His large blue eyes, reflecting nothing but innocence, stared at the king in question.

[5:10:41 PM] Jun: ((omg the pic))

[5:12:17 PM] -: [[ i love how it's all intelligent at first, but then it gets retarded]]

[5:21:39 PM] -: King Pig smiled, lifting the little birdy boy up, giggling and holding him firmly and securely, as a dad would his son. "I'm going to need you to come into my special room today." He spoke in a sweet voice. He always used a soft, baby-like voice when he spoke to his precious bird boys. To nourish thier childhood as much as possible, filling it with sweet memories. Today, he would demolish them. He had a shred of perdition in the back of his mind, the birds might find out what he had done to thier offspring. He gazed at the beautiful boy, he was so perfect. Skin resembeling porcelain, eyes as blue as the soft sky of an early summer. After today they would be... hollow. Shattered. He would walk the halls with a broken kind of aura around him. King Pig began taking the boy out of the room with him, smiling warmly with the young boy.

[5:34:50 PM | Edited 5:43:07 PM] Jun: The aves returned the smile flashed by the King Pig, feeling solace and at ease. The ominous atmosphere had yet to reach the pathetic young bird, far too inoccent and clueless for his own good. "Why?" He asked in a sedate manner, his voice like a modulation - a chirp of a bird. His small hands clung to the fabric of the fine silk worn by the soverign. The King stood tall and indulgent to the little blue, respectable and high in authority. His touch was gentle and his voice was soothing, ensuring worthy of commend. The boy reveled the arms of his king, far more comforting than the blankets beside his siblings. His smile merely ingenuous, the aves locked his gaze on the charismatic eyes as he was carried to the unknown destination. "I'm still tired."

[5:52:39 PM] -: "Because, you're a big boy now, we have big boy things to do." The King answered his question. "And big boys are still tired when they wake up, you shouldn't worry about that." He giggled, trying to put the young aves boy into a carefree setting. He exited the room, walking with the bird boy down the corridor. The walls were covered in a fine wallpaper, an intricate design of the Pig Kingdom watermarked into the original vine design. He gently set the boy down, and gripped his hand as he opened the large, heavy double doors of his personal residence. It was truly a bedroom fit for a king. Tapestries and banners hung from the ceiling, oil paintings and other fine decor marked the walls. He smiled, shutting the door behind them both as they entered. The Pig King blinked slowly, he was excited. The day was finally here.

[5:52:54 PM] -: [[ dfghj damnit i am so bad at this ]]

[5:53:39 PM] Jun: ((Better than me orz))

[5:54:18 PM] -: [[nope omg I'm doing like 7 things at once ]]

[5:59:17 PM] Jun: It was a rare chance to enter the Pig King's main master bedroom. The young boy heeded the curious and intricate details of the walls. "What do big boy's do in your Sire?" He questioned. Indeed he was utterly clueless, a very much gullible one at his age. He wriggled in the king's arms slightly, asking his permission to be set down. The King's intentions stood far from conspicuous to the young fellow, though he wasn't very suspicious at all. Rather beguiling, he might say.

[6:04:03 PM] I TELL YA WHUT: The Pig King set the boy down, leading him to the edge of his large bed. "We get to have a special- uh- bonding activity." He smiled, resting a hand on the young one's shoulder.

[6:06:30 PM] Jun: The young bird blinked in confusion but nodded anyway. "Okay." He chirped with a smile. Bonding with the King sounded fun and recreational.

[6:12:06 PM] I TELL YA WHUT: The king smiled. He blushed a little, starting to take off his robe. "For this we have to take off all of our clothes." He giggled, he was actually starting to feel aroused.

[6:14:47 PM] Jun: "W-Wha... Why?" The aves quickly averted his eyes, surprised by the sudden action. He still had yet to realize what was going on, but he did not feel like taking his clothes off.

[6:18:09 PM] I TELL YA WHUT: The king was slightly upset, he tottally like pushed the boy down onto the fucking beD LIKE OH JESUS CHRIST GUYS YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE IT WAS SO FUCKING CRAZY I MEAN WOOOOOOOOOAH DID YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? AAAAAAAAA HOLY SHIT THAT DUDE JUST LIKE. PUSHED THE STUPIF DUCKING BOI DOAN ONTU DE BED. he gonna get raped. "You have to, you don't want to upset me, do you?" The king looked into his eyes, trying to guilt him into his bidding.

[6:23:10 PM] Jun: The poor, confused bird stared up at the king with his blue eyes, lucid with fear. The eyes grew larger, almost inhumanly huge. They grew to the size of half his friggen face and illuminated the light of a thousands suns. "N-No, desu." His eyes sparkled and shined like aFUKING ANIME KAWAII SPARKLY EYES as tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

[6:26:26 PM] I TELL YA WHUT: King Pig grew angry. He tore at his clothes, the fabric shredding away, revealing the K K KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII body of the little birdy boy. "O OO BBYYY" and the King Pig had an erection. It was so fucking big it like already tore through the boy's pants and into his anus.

[6:30:13 PM] Jun: The bird boy felt the monstrous sized fucking monster pig cock penetrate itself into his butt. "N-N-NYAAA~!" He cried out in pain. He swore he felt the erection plunge itself out his brains but then again, he was probably exaggerating because he was being a total crying uke desu desu.

[6:32:57 PM] I TELL YA WHUT: This was the most kawaii thing i have ever seen in my whole life oh my god *,* "UNF" he yelled, thrusting his hips and going in deeper and deeper into the little boy. His small body, so lithe, so fragile, it only made him harder. He was kind of hoping he would start struggling, so he could make an animu reference laik r/n

[6:35:52 PM] Jun: The bird reached down and covered his tiny baby dick with his hands. Dudes. He was getting turned on by the rape - this masochist. "S-Stop! Please!" Animu tears break dances their way down his flawless cheeks. He grasped the sheets surrounding him, trying to pull himself away from the sweaty hot man banana.

[6:38:17 PM] I TELL YA WHUT: "YOUR RESISTANCE ONLY MAKES MY PENIS HARDER" he giggled, his voice suddenly turning into some little loli voice. Why loli? Because we're going to market this to Japan and Japan loves little girls. Such sick fucks. This is why 2 nukes was not enough. Anyway the king started plowing that little boy, his head banging against the head board, he was fucking this kid so hard.

[6:43:30 PM] Jun: Holy shit, the birdy boy was beginning to think that he was being rammed like Edward Cullen style in Twilight the new moon or what the fuck ever it was called where he uses his vampire powers to crush the headboard. "I know what you are." He whispered with more realistic emotions than Kirsten Stewart ever will.

[6:47:02 PM] I TELL YA WHUT: King Pig pulled out some of his mom's vibrators. He stuck one into the birdy boy's mouth, it was still covered in the sent of cocaine, menstural blood, and a black man's anus. He turned it on high, still ramming his hips into the boy's butt. It was bruised and sore, but he didn't stop. He could feel his pelvis turn to dust.

[6:50:04 PM] Jun: The aves choked and gagged up like a najillion more angry bird eggs, soon to be the Pig King's beloved sex toys. The thrusts and friction were so intense, it felt so hot inside if him, he felt as if he would catch on fire.

[6:52:28 PM] I TELL YA WHUT: Pig King started his semen explosion. It coursed throughout the birdy boy's body, eventually turning his whole body into one big cum-feather clustery glob. THE END

[6:56:02 PM] Jun: oh and later, the angry birds spent like 7 retries to break down the pig's palace.

[6:57:21 PM] I TELL YA WHUT: yeah yeah, and then, the king pig had so much sex he died

ya rly guys

u dont kno nothing bout sex

[6:57:42 PM] Jun: stop reading this now

[6:57:59 PM] I TELL YA WHUT: u cuntface C:


End file.
